Blog użytkownika:Dyrektor Internetu/Rozdział III
Spotkanie po latach Victor Grave przez trzy dni mieszkał już w swojej jaskini. Nie wychodził z niej ponieważ wiedział że jest to niebezpieczne. Był obecnie najbardziej poszukiwanym czarodziejem w całej Francji. Cieszyło go to. Nie mógł się doczekać momentu gdy ponownie zgniecie swoich przeciwników jak to miało miejsce w 1890 roku. W tej chwili oczekiwał na Lecleair. Pewnie będzie z nimi Smollet, Malfoy i Brissot. Leclair przysłał mu gazetę w której o nim pisano. Dopiero z niej dowiedział się że zgineli ''Cochet, Le Brun, Rocard. ''Byli ministrami w jego rządzie. Oddani ludzie. Bardzo pożyteczni . A co najważniejsze czystej krwi. Szkoda że ich już nie ma – pomyślał Grave – ale bez nich też sobie poradzimy. Po północy w tunelu, którym można było wyjść z jaskini zobaczył jasne światło. Poznał od razu że jest to światło z różdżki. Po chwili odezwał się jeden mężczyzna: -To my Do jaskini weszło trzech mężczyzn, pulchny i niski Leclair. Następnie wkroczył wysoki blondyn mający około czterdziestu pięciu lat. Do niego właśnie odezwał się słowami mówiąc: -Nicolas Malfoy we własnej osobie – uścisnęli się po przyjacielsku a następnie uścisną drugiego niskiego ale dobrze zbudowanego mężczyznę z gęstymi czarnymi lokami na głowie i powiedział -Witaj, Leonie Brissot – a następnie dodał – a gdzie Joseph Smollet, mój dawny przyjaciel czystej krwi? -Niestety Smollet jest obecnie zatrzymany – powiedział Brissot – myślą że pomagał Ci w ucieczce bo wcześniej Cię popierał. -Durnie – powiedział Grave – Nic nie wiedzą. Ale jestem szczęśliwy że wy jesteście. Jesteście najwierniejszymi Purystami. -A jak miało by być inaczej – odezwał się Malfoy – Patrząc na te szlamy w rządzie rzygać się chce, chamy ot co. Victor Grave zaśmiał się i odpowiedział -Nicolasie tak mi Ciebie brakowało i twoich zdecydowanych wypowiedzi. Nie ma to jak dobra, czysta krew. Słyszałem też że twoi krewniacy w Brytanii też działają na rzecz czystej krwi. -O tak, u nich w Ministerstwie Magii do władzy dopchał się jakiś mugol – parskną śmiechem – jedno słowo mojego kuzyna Abraxasa a już zleciał ze stołka. Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. Następnie wszyscy usiedli przy stole i odezwał się Lecleair. - Malfoy zaproponował żeby przenieść Cię do jednej z jego posiadłości w Normandii. Co ty na to? - A nie znajdą tam mnie? Nikt mnie tam nie zobaczy? -Mam bardzo zaufanych sług – odezwał się Nicholas – Nikt nigdy się nie wygada. Jestem co do nich bardzo pewien. Mieszkam również z synem – zapewniam Cię że jest takich samych poglądów co ja. -Ale to jeszcze młodzian prawda? -Tak dopiero ma 18 lat. -W takim razie zgadzam się. -Świetnie, w takim razie nastąpi to jutro w nocy – powiedział Lecleair – Brissot na twoją pomoc w tym też mogę liczyć? -Ależ oczywiście – odpowiedział Brissot – Jutro przybędzie też tutaj trzech czarnoksiężników z Durmstrangu: Kasparow, Czyhrin i Potocki. Poznałem ich kiedyś w Rosji naprawdę świetni czarodzieje. -Bardzo dobrze że już będą – powiedział Leclair – zamieszkają w tych kamieniołomach. -A co z Cochetami? W gazecie przeczytałem że Andree nie żyje. -Tak zginą w walce nie długo po tym jak złapano Ciebie. Kilka lat później zmarła Nicole. Żyje tylko ich córka Amelia. Mieszka u swojej babki – powiedział Brissot -Tak – powiedział Malfoy – ale czasami przyjeżdża również do mnie jako że jestem jej ojcem chrzestnym. Właśnie skończyła 16 lat. -Nie wspominałeś że czasami mieszka u Ciebie, ale jeżeli jest taka jak jej rodzice to się na niej nie zawiodę. Przez resztę nocy planowali „przeprowadzkę” a tuż przed świtem pożegnali się i każdy wrócił do swojego domu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach